


座上客

by ocragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon
Summary: Back to history and remember when I was born.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

那只狼仍在跟着他，他在穿越即将被暮霭掩埋的森林时如此笃定。一百年前淘金潮的余热被数年如一日的晚秋冽风凿刻在岩壁之上，比起峡谷本身，人类的集落更像是大地上切割出的伤口，而他的房屋便是伤痕即将愈合的最边缘，再往前一步，就要让位给荒芜。光曾在文明的边界线目送过许多人沿着溪流向峡谷腹地出发，并且比他们之中的任何一个人都要清楚地知道这是在送死，那条在晨曦下闪着银光的溪流如同从大地的阴道里探出的绞索，光在那里面见过黄金，散碎的金砂，封冻的落叶，以及磷火般在林中游荡的眼睛。在游牧民被驱逐出这片土地之前，他们声称草叶与星宿之间都寄宿着无名的神灵，当他们的血被碾压在铁轨与猎枪之下后，光接替了他们的位置，在无数深夜被迫聆听有形与无形之物的喃喃细语。他在离群索居的数年见证过众多难以言喻的怪诞之事，例如岩壁深处的古代生物骨架在夜晚乘着萤火虫构成的大海在树梢上游过，星辰从夜幕上融化滴落，汇成银河绕过光的小屋向前奔涌，一旦出门就将坠入头顶的深渊。光已然学会在这种特殊日子紧闭屋门，但不速之客依然会不请自来。当他在木板床上躺好，熄灭煤油灯时，他感到窗外向峡谷深处奔涌的风里，有什么东西停下脚步，并向他转过了身子。光知道自己不该睁眼，他在去年因为好奇而打开窗户，用面包屑款待了来历不明的红眼睛乌鸦，自此之后三个月的时间里他都被不知名的顽疾缠身，从肺里不断咳出黑色的鸦羽。这是瘟疫给你的谢礼，有一个印第安人这么告诉他。他身形枯槁，却目光如炬，光看出他已经时日不多，却并未出言相劝，他只是将瘟疫的尾羽插在了将死之人的发间。当晚他在梦中看到了印第安人的死相，醒来之后小屋内的遍地羽毛无影无踪，他起身给自己倒水时，只感觉肩头一轻，似是某种长久栖于其上的东西终于惊起，随后乌鸦的悲啼在林间响彻整整一日方才散尽。

他睁开眼睛，在浓重的夜色中漂浮着一双金色的眼睛，正一眨不眨与他对视。当它轻捷地跃上狭小的窗台时，它的眼睛划开了两道凌厉的光弧，光有时在密林深处看到升起的照明弹划破夜空也是同样的景象。它巨大的爪子在木板上局促地并在一起，然后它垂下头，鼻尖伴着狂风一同狠狠撞在玻璃上。光咬着嘴唇，却并未升起半分拿枪的念头。他沉默地注视着那头巨狼，比起野兽，它更像是萧瑟的风，试图挤进光用胶带贴死的窗户缝隙中。尝试无果后，它从喉咙深处发出一声哀鸣，光在随后一周都能时不时想起这个声音。在它离去的瞬间光也起身推门，发现大雪比冬日更早一步降临，而他在屋子周围，乃至窗台的积雪上并未发现任何足迹。这反常现象让光疑窦丛生，因为他笃定这并非孤寂催生的狂想，但他也没有别的印第安人可以加以询问，因为大雪导致的封山已经彻底截断了他与文明世界的所有来往。为了防止自己太久不开口导致失声，光在睡前往往会自弹自唱，那印第安人在临走之前给他留下了一根竖笛，光却并不懂得如何吹奏，他只得将其摆在餐桌上，并在笛口插满野雏菊防止落入灰尘。他在俄国猎人尸体上拾到的巴拉莱卡是他唯一能弹出像样旋律的乐器，他也尽量让自编的歌词符合韵脚，并前后带有逻辑，因为比起消遣，此举的真正目的是维持理智，虽然光并不知晓做这件事的意义是什么。很多事情的意义他都不知道是什么，然而比起无知，遗忘是更可怕的敌人。光站在悬崖边用弓箭瞄准瞪羚时也曾想过，好像自己就这么死掉也无所谓，但是作为什么身份死掉则是个问题。宇宙间的一粒质子，峡谷中的一颗沙，细胞构成的星系，他可以宏大，也可以渺小，可以拥有自主意识，也可以无知无觉。后来光想明白了，他做这些事情的最终目的，就是让他记得自己是个人，建立在这个前提之上，很多事情才能继续进行下去，比如他可以想要一些东西（虽然大部分时间他没有这个需求），想在积雪下翻出还没被冻死的雏鸟和花，想要做出能够让自己开心的食物，想要看清楚那头幽灵一样的狼，如果可以的话，再摸一摸它的皮毛。  
这让他大吃一惊。光已经不记得自己上一次摸到活着的动物是什么时候了……大概是自己的马，可能是相处时间太久，他早已将对方当做手足的延伸，住在另一个躯壳的沉默器官。光在有记忆的年月间从未有过主动与他人亲近的想法，他甚至不养任何宠物，因为他在见到他们的第一眼就能看到结束的那一天、斩断联系的那一天所带来的无垠痛苦，如果从未获得，也就不会失去。可是那双金色的眼睛像是在他灵魂深处点燃了大火，叫他坐立难安，叫他在喂马时破天荒地抚摸了马眼睑下的细毛。那匹马在风霜的折磨下早已显出老态龙钟的疲态，对于光的抚摸无动于衷，光把脸贴上去，感觉有飞蝇在马的睫毛上盘旋。他在食草动物温顺的目光里凝视着白桦树间的影子，一团流动的喟叹，在他睡梦中爬上他的唇端。他和那头狼之间永远隔着些什么，漆黑的湖泊，银白的骨，当他退却时狼紧咬不放，而当他停下时狼驻足不动，再上前一步就要后退，如同他们之间牵引着柔软且凝固的水。光拽紧缰绳时，用余光看到对方绷紧了身子，将蓬松的尾巴用力抽打在树皮上，在他策马时如影随形，和阳光一样轻盈，从积雪上无声掠过。光在心中估算着距离与地形，应当在何时减速，何时勒马，才能恰到好处地截住对方。他听见树枝在身后折断，云雾与飞溅的雪远远连成一线，于是残阳流淌的红一路滴落在地，在荒原上显得格外触目惊心。他又听见一声哀嚎，骨骼被金属切割的闷响，比雪崩的前兆更让他汗毛倒竖。光慌忙调转马头时，正好看到了黑色的狼重重地摔在雪堆里，自此一动不动。那双一直望着他的金色眼睛终于看不见了。  
“嘘……嘘……”光安抚着看到猛兽而受惊过度的马，那马前蹄扬起，险些将他也拽翻在地。光咬了咬牙，在马屁股上猛拍了一巴掌，他此时已经没有心思去管那匹马的去向了。狼的后爪被捕兽夹钳住，金属尖埋在皮肉深处，血在低温下迅速开始与皮毛冻成一团。光双膝跪地，缓缓举起双手，狼随着他的动作从雪堆里抬起头来，它的瞳孔像是鹰的喙浸在金色的水洼里。  
“我很抱歉，”光喃喃道，“我不知道这里会有别人设下的陷阱。”  
他试探性地向前倾身，狼马上立起脑袋，对他亮出獠牙，其原因大概是痛苦与威慑参半。光叹了口气，回身指了指远方松树上不知何时落下的秃鹫。  
“我带你走，或者它们带你走，选一个你喜欢的吧。”  
他膝行一步，看着狼后颈的毛根根炸起，蛇一样向后弓起脖子。他从来没离它这么近过，唯有这种距离才能让他看清那头狼黑色的毛下竟然埋藏着颜色截然相反的细绒，风如同淘金者的滤网一样从深色里筛出一片雪白。光的手指悬在它的耳尖上方，那里有一簇白得晃眼的毛正在微微颤动。  
“我不会伤害你，你可以相信我，也可以直接咬断我的手腕。”  
他的指尖在狼的耳背上一触即离，随即他开始动手拆卸困住对方的凶器。比起普通的捕兽夹，这东西的规模更像是用来猎熊。合叶上爬着黑漆漆的锈斑，显然年头已久，螺丝下方写成一行日期，再往下是一行模糊的文字，勉强能辨认出是来自更北部的西伯利亚，让光想起了因风化而酥脆的日记本纸页，还有放在胡桃木餐桌上的那把巴拉莱卡琴。他无声地咒骂了一句，用手指分开硬邦邦的血肉，看清了和铁齿难舍难分的腿骨白生生地刺了出来。  
“这可能会有点疼。”这是谎话。这会很疼。狼扭过身子，专注地看着他，尾巴在光的脸和积雪上扫来扫去，光忍不住打了个喷嚏，使得对方惊讶地睁大眼睛。很难想象狼也能做出这般神情。光的脑子已经随着他的手指在冷风里被冻得麻木，他并未想到从狼的脸上能解读出复杂人类情感这一点意味着什么，他满心只想着如何使对方脱困，甚至都没想过没有马匹，他和一头失去了行动能力的狼恐怕寸步难移。它在痛苦，因此光也在痛苦，仿佛他们心跳同拍，呼吸共享，光却并不知晓原因。他手下发力，在一阵令人牙酸的金属摩擦声中，他勉强掰开了生锈的夹子，将狼的后腿解救出来。他鼻间尽是铁锈的刺鼻味道，来源于捕兽夹、伤口、以及一个岌岌可危的灵魂，然后他无故落下泪来。那头狼仍在盯着他，它眼中的敌意似乎消失了。它跛着腿，艰难地用上半身爬行过来，把热烘烘的鼻子拱在了光的脸上。  
“待在这儿，”光说。他仍在流泪。“我会想办法带你回家。”  
万幸的是，光的马没有跑多远，光绕着树林边缘打呼哨冻得舌头发麻，但总算把它叫了回来，并且花了十分钟安抚那匹马，叫它背上了几乎断了腿的狼。狼身形巨大，占领了整个马鞍，光只能牵着缰绳拉着马缓慢往回去的方向走。一开始他把狼抱起，脑袋朝后搁在马背上，结果还未来及撤手就听到了委屈的呜咽声。光起先以为是自己碰到了它的伤腿，结果发现他一旦离开对方视线，狼就会开始烦躁地把耳朵背向光的方向，于是他只得小心翼翼地把它重新抱下来，脑袋冲向马头的方向，然后把笼头上的眼罩扣在了马的眼睛上。被狼凝视的感觉绝对称不上舒服，即便它从头到尾一直凝视着光，马还是因为它的存在几次不安地想要挣脱。光把缰绳拴在树上，他已经累得满头大汗，久疏修剪的额发黏在了鼻梁上，并开始缓慢结霜。他抚摸着狼脖颈一圈的白绒，在黑漆漆的皮毛衬托下像是芦苇倒伏显露出来的盐碱土地，光把鼻子埋进去，松枝与枯骨的酷烈气味海潮般席卷而来。他听到狼喷了声鼻息，眯起了眼睛。你可以就这样闭着眼睛吗，光轻声说，你把它可吓坏了。在随后的路上，狼偶尔对他投以目光，其余时刻都在假寐，光不回头也能知道。他牵着马与夕阳一同向着山的背阴面走去，他的马背上驮着从黑夜剪下来的一角。  
他在屋中找寻草药，弄得尘土飞扬，这并非他不爱整洁，只是前段时间他饱受梦魇缠身之苦，实在无心收拾家务。他本该习以为常，然而在幻想中上演的追逐戏码最终总以他跌落冰层告终，他一旦惊醒，就绝无再次入睡的可能，因为窗外金色的两点明亮目光总在窗外徘徊，如同凶星高悬头顶，触手可及，却也永不可及。他把脸凑到玻璃前面，呼出一团哈气，用只有他自己听得到的声音问，你想从我这里得到什么。然后他抹去白雾，那双眼睛便会无影无踪，当他平躺在床上时，它们又会开始折磨他，让他几度产生那头狼伏在他身上喘息的错觉，直至破晓方才止歇。光看向屋内的罪魁祸首，它趴在光的床上，似乎已经疼得没有力气睁眼，耳朵也软踏踏地耷拉了下来。光为它忙活，跑前跑后，就如同照料每一个在赴死前来他小屋歇脚的客人一样，唯一的区别在于这次这位的前途未卜，而且光发自内心的希望它不要前蹈覆辙。若别人执意赴死，光会尊重他们的想法，但也就仅此而已，他们毕竟只是素昧平生，光的善意也并非无底大洞，若对方逾界，他便会不动声色的后退，若退无可退，他也只能无可奈何地接受。就像被夹子夹住一样，他突然这么想到，不禁浑身一颤，望向了小屋的方向。  
窗户变成了暖黄色，而他清楚地记得他走之前没有生火，也没有点灯。  
光的屋子里多了一个人，他在打开屋门时这么发现。那人以一个非常别扭的姿势跪坐在床垫上（那里还有一摊正在干的血），似乎是他刚刚勉强拖着伤腿伸长手臂去够放在桌子上的煤油灯。光在他伤口处裹的绷带也被撕扯开，胡乱扔在地上，那道伤口在人的肢体上延展得更加狰狞。那人不着寸缕，自脖颈到左臂腕关节泼墨般地刺着一笔勾就的古怪纹身，像是某种符咒，在末端唐突中断。当那人转头看向光的时候，后者注意到他眼中的金色迅速撤退进瞳孔中，缩成针尖大小，然后与跳动在其中的火光溶解为一体。  
然后露出一双蓝色的眼睛。  
光张了张嘴，一时不知如何是好。他向来不是能主动挑起话题之人，不过在这般情形之下，他若是不先开口，他俩怕不是能沉默到天荒地老。于是他把还在融雪的几株干瘪的山梗菜和白毛茛扔在桌上，从橱柜里拿出药钵，抿着嘴，用更别扭的姿势搬着凳子坐到对方面前。他埋头捣药的时候，感觉那人俯身过来嗅他身上的味道，他的睫毛像是细密的蛛脚，在皮肤上网出了纤长的阴影。  
“这是一种诅咒吗？”光抬起头问。那人拧起眉毛。  
“你是指变成狼吗？”他说话时光留意到有锋利的犬齿自唇间一闪而过。光垂下眼，注视着他外翻的骨肉。  
“不，”他说，“我指的是变成人。”  
他专心料理对方伤口时感觉对方对他投以夹杂着复杂情感的目光，并在他往上浇高浓度白酒时痛呼出声。光握住他脚掌时摸到了一手冷汗，他并非正骨高手，他也在内心深处感谢对方体谅地变成人形让他摆布。他让对方的名字在嘴中无声地滚动了一遍，以张口为始，最后化作舌尖轻巧地往上一弹。阿尔博特。阿尔博特忍受痛苦的样子堪称凶狠，那种近乎原始的野性将他人类形态的五官扭曲成一柄暴戾的刀，光谨慎地拿捏着刀柄，时刻小心自己不被割伤。他用剪刀剪断绷带的同时阿尔博特像栽倒在雪堆里那样重重摔进被子里，他不肯披上毯子，浑身是汗，还在微微发抖。  
“我好冷。”他闷声说。光把他翻过来，拨开他湿漉漉的头发。  
“你不是冷，”光努力克制自己的声音不跟着他一起发抖，“你发高烧了。”  
阿尔博特昏昏沉沉地看着他，瞳孔湮没在半掩的眼皮下，只露出一片灰蒙蒙的蓝。光太熟悉这种眼睛了，一种前所未有的恐惧笼罩着他。他翻出洗干净的粗麻衣服给对方套上，阿尔博特很抵触皮肤与布料长久接触，在光给他套衣服时撇着嘴，又在光把被子裹在他身上时一声不吭地撞过去。光猝不及防，仰面朝天摔在床上，阿尔博特压着他，四肢与他相缠。他的手心冷得像冰，额头却像一块烙铁，紧紧抵着他的眉骨，将他的呼吸都按在了喉咙里。  
“……我出门去村子里给你找一点药。”  
“我能撑过今晚，外面雪太大了。”  
光动弹不得，不仅是因为对方的体重，更是因为某种难以启齿的原因。阿尔博特滚烫的吐息打在他耳畔，光无处可避，只得咬紧牙关。他花了许久才找回了自己的声音。  
“这床睡不下两个……人。”  
“我太冷了……”阿尔博特说。他的声音夹着鼻音，末尾低得几乎分辨不清。光可以把他推开，但他选择伸出手，把压在他们身下的被角拽出来，然后隔着厚重的被子，小心翼翼地抚上对方的后背。他颤栗着，收紧手臂，在把呻吟咬碎在齿间的同时，一点点分开双腿，用脚尖勾住阿尔博特的脚腕，然后把后者的膝盖卡在了自己腿间。


	2. Chapter 2

对于光来说，他想要捱过今晚远比阿尔博特要更加艰难。他与对方同时在高热的苦痛中挣扎，只不过引发这共感煎熬的根源可谓天壤之别。阿尔博特的嘴唇因经久不退的高烧而皲裂出血，他的眉头紧锁，呼吸急促，甚至光任何轻微的动作带起的风都会引发他阵阵痉挛。光凑近他，用舌尖濡湿他嘴唇上的死皮，然后含住他的下唇。阿尔博特被他弄得一抖，膝盖重重撞在光的胯间。光闷哼一声，险些被这一下撞得魂飞魄散，等他回过神来，阿尔博特的嘴唇上已经多了一块新鲜的血痕，被他生生撕了一小块皮下来，而他的阴唇已经隔着粗布裤子恬不知耻地缠上了对方的髌骨。他用腿夹紧对方的膝盖，像骑桌角一样骑着那块突出来的骨头，自虐般地碾着抽动的阴蒂，在疼痛煽动的快感中无声地抱紧了自己，用指甲在脊背上抠出鞭笞般的红痕。他不敢再触碰阿尔博特，即使对方近在咫尺，在梦境边缘翻滚煎熬，眼皮跳动不停。窗外风雪呼啸，低温卷起凝冻的风拍在窗户上，光在恶劣天气的掩护下愈发肆无忌惮起来，他急切地解开自己的裤子，在从对方膝上起身时发出难耐的呻吟。仅仅片刻的肌肤相亲就让他难以再与阿尔博特分离，他人的体温将他的欲望从体内连根拔起，化作一汪淫靡的水，从口中呕出，从下体淋漓滴落。  
光再次骑上他消瘦的膝盖骨时把整个身体的重量都压了上去，他夹紧对方的小腿防止它滑落，这样他的阴蒂就能被膝盖骨重重地挤压。光泪眼朦胧，把两根手指探入阴部扒开阴唇，让那块尖锐的骨头进得再深一些，他的另一只手背负着情欲不受控制地向前爬行，滑过阿尔博特线条漂亮的大腿，在即将触碰到阴茎时戛然而止。他用拇指不要命的掐住食指和中指的根部，他缓慢地挺动身子，想象着阿尔博特浅浅地操他，龟头轻碾他的入口，将他的阴蒂戏弄得肿胀发酸。阿尔博特仍然没有醒，然而即便深陷昏迷，他的本能在病痛的层层遮蔽下依然骇人得敏锐。他在光折腾自己那条没受伤的腿时皱紧了眉，用喉咙深处滚动出威胁性的低沉咆哮，如果他下一刻惊醒并扑上来撕碎光的喉咙，光也并不会感到惊讶。他用尽全部意志将那只手收回来，咬住指关节，他的阴部被这般隔靴搔痒的举动弄得空虚得发疼，光几乎能够听到阴唇无助地绞紧空气的声音，他翻身从阿尔博特的膝头滚落，两根手指仍然夹着埋在肥厚肉瓣里的肉粒。阿尔博特的膝盖被他的体液弄得又湿又滑，光撑起上身，伸出舌头，从对方膝关节的凹陷处开始舔舐。他亲吻着那块硬邦邦的骨头，又张开嘴含上去，牙齿在上面硌出能被风吹走的痕迹。他毫不留情地把自己逼向高潮，感觉自己淫荡又廉价，因为一个称不上拥抱的动作就自愿对阿尔博特打开双腿。可他也只会，也只愿对他打开双腿了，他安慰着自己，同时半疯狂地把手指往腿间一片狼藉里捣得更深。有那么一瞬，他几乎以为阿尔博特睁开了眼，他的眼睫剧烈地颤抖着，掩于其下的浅色瞳仁如同从扇动的鹤翅缝隙窥见的浮光掠影，溶解夕阳的高山湖泊，泛着介于金和蓝之间的迷幻光芒。光着迷地隔着昏迷织出的厚重纱帘亲吻他的腿弯，在高潮降临的同时把脑袋枕在他的小腿旁边，仿佛这样做就能将这能将人击晕的极乐传达到阿尔博特身上。当他起身清理自己的时候，他注视着阿尔博特蛰伏在腿间的阴茎，用湿布从阴部到肚脐丈量出一段长度，按下，然后他把叼着的衣襟下摆扯平，赤裸着下身背对着阿尔博特躺好，并努力控制自己不向身后的热源靠近。  
光被晨曦压在眼皮上的重量唤醒，他身边的人无影无踪，根据床铺的温度来看，他离开的时间不长。门微微敞着一道缝，即便如此，屋中依然可以依稀嗅到昨晚狂乱一隅，光脸红了红，把门又打开了一些。阿尔博特在他开始煮粥时回到了屋里，他把一只几乎被咬断脖子的兔子扔到餐桌上，他的牙齿被染得血红，鼻翼上冻着薄薄一层白霜。  
“拖着这条伤腿，我只能抓到这个了。”  
“你不需要拖着伤腿去打猎，为什么不跟我说？”  
阿尔博特耸了耸肩，径直无视了餐桌前的椅子，一屁股坐在了床边的羊皮垫子上。  
“因为我饿了，你还在睡觉，”他冲光疲惫地笑了笑，虽然这笑被他齿缝间的鲜血弄得挺吓人，“你好像比我这个病号还累。”  
光转身往燕麦粥里放野生覆盆子干来掩饰自己的窘迫。阿尔博特的脸上依然挂着发热留下的酡红，但比起昨晚的有气无力，他明显好了不少。光把他扔在床底下的粗布衣服捡起来给他穿上，这次他没再拒绝。光拨开自己的额发，抵上对方的脑门，他还在发烧，但是温度已经没那么高了。阿尔博特的呼吸里带着血和冰的味道，在光的眼前凝成迷离的雾。似乎刚刚的捕猎掏空了他全部的精力，他病恹恹地耷拉着眼皮，看着光在灶台前忙活。  
“谢谢你。”他突然说。光把碗放在桌上，拉开椅子，那柄竖笛插在他和阿尔博特之间，笛口结了一层蛛网。他喝了两口粥，然后放下勺子，他觉得难以下咽。  
“你现在要吃吗？”光指了指那只死兔子。  
“我可以等你吃完。”阿尔博特说。但光还是走到案板前动手给兔子剥皮，把生肉切下来搁在碗里，然后他犹豫了片刻，从抽屉里翻出一把叉子插在了其中一块肉的上面。  
“你不需要这样做。”  
“我在照顾病号。”  
阿尔博特的眼神很无奈，但他屈从于光的坚持，张开了嘴，将生肉囫囵吞下。即使在人类形态下，他的牙齿也不正常的尖利，光猜想自己没有下意识地把兔肉煮熟大概是出于这个原因。阿尔博特并不懂得咀嚼，光也未出言提醒，他只是看着血从对方嘴角淌下，虚虚地从半空坠落，在他握着叉子再喂过一块的时候砸在他的指关节上，渗进肌理，似乎是要将他昨晚自己烙下的牙印给浸出来。  
光把叉子扔回木碗里，阿尔博特若有所思地看着他。  
“你不用跟我道谢。”  
他转身去继续喝那碗冷掉的粥，用勺子搔刮碗底的纹理。窗外天色微明，泛出一股黛青的冷意，汨汨地流到他的脚底。过了良久，他听到对方拉长了的，平稳的呼吸，阿尔博特歪在羊皮垫子上缩成一团，他赤着脚，光用手摸他的脚心，然后把自己的袜子脱下来，套在了对方的脚上。光赤着脚走到外面洗脸，在雪里踩出一条蜿蜒的足迹，与阿尔博特回家时留下来的平行了一阵子又分开。光的手指被井水冻得发青，他借着冻在窗棂上的冰打量着自己同样乌青的眼袋和胡茬，待他重新回屋，他的脚也变成了不健康的暗青色，像是黎明褪下的颜色怏怏地爬到了他的身上，于是他在融雪的第一缕阳光降临时在阿尔博特身边席地而坐，十指交叉，脚塞到自己屁股底下。他就这样端坐了一会儿，等待着阿尔博特向他倚靠过来，撞掉他身上冷清的色调。阿尔博特睡了一天，他也就这么坐着看天空中的种种摆设不断更迭。在这狭小的空间里无法感受到时间的流逝，这是一种相对的静止，他想起了之前在他屋中逗留过的物理学家这样跟他讲。那人声称眼前一望无际的峡谷里掩藏着与天外文明沟通的秘密，他还想说服光与他同行，他对光以一种顽固又激动无比的口吻从已知讲述到未知，讲述他从未有人问津的学术领域，如同流落他乡之人在醉酒之时反复与陌生人念叨那个只活在他记忆里的哈瓦那。那时的光一语不发，这时他重新忆起往事，竟然发出一声笑来。这笑并无任何含义，只是情绪积蓄到了一个峰端，必定需要找个宣泄口。他有时分不清哭与笑是否合时宜，因此他常常沉默，但是在阿尔博特身边，似乎做什么都是可以被允许的……他想象着他在与阿尔博特做爱时笑个没完，亦或是怔怔地流泪，显出一副从未被旁人瞧见过的癫狂样子。这间屋子就像个火车车厢一样载着他和阿尔博特，以及因后者而萌生的一腔情愫，沿着他和阿尔博特用脚底开拓出的雪上铁轨在凝固的时间中横向旅行。那一腔情愫无处可去，在圆木铺就的墙壁上泼洒冲撞，浇在光的脸上，又涌回他的胸口，沿着心脏的内壁滑行，柔软得如同天鹅绒，在阿尔博特的眼角拂过。  
在日头往西转的时候阿尔博特终于醒了过来，光把风干的鹿肉拿出来给他吃。他似乎是第一次尝到经过人工处理过后的食物，神情带着掩饰不住的惊讶，后来光又倒了一点烈酒给他，他的五官扭曲在一起，然后一口喝下去小半杯。好奇怪，他说，喉咙像是着了火。光和他一杯接一杯的慢慢喝，没过多久，自己脸上就先被酒劲熏出了飘忽的醉意，看阿尔博特就像是看一团摇晃的，行走的火，在林间飞驰，忽地抽出了四肢，但依然无拘无束，就这么穿透了屋子的木墙，飘落在他的面前那把窄窄的木椅上。他又矮身去翻出他灰扑扑的烟杆，塞了烟草，就着煤油灯点燃了叼在嘴里。阿尔博特眯着眼打量着他，他五官线条锋利洗练，没有表情的时候往往透出一股慑人的气势，但光却并不觉得他难以接近。阿尔博特跟他说话时会微微倾身，向他凑过来，然后翻着眼睛瞧他，这时候的对方又显出一种无辜劲头，让光忘记他们相识不过一天，就好像年幼的阿尔博特也在用这双眼睛同时看着他。阿尔博特问他在干什么，光说这是种消遣活动，和喝酒一样。他问阿尔博特要不要试试，对方接过来抽了一口，表情厌恶地说想起了以前在林子里见过的猎人点燃柴草熏死蜜蜂好偷来蜂巢，光说那你大概见到的就是我，阿尔博特随即大笑起来。光跟着他一起笑，被一种惶然的欣喜坠在空中，如果阿尔博特再问他还会做些什么，他就会弹琴给他听，若是再问……再问，他就无话可说了。他的生活称得上乏味可陈，他本身亦无多少追求，这么一想，他回忆里的大部分值得一提的竟都是过客的匆匆，把他本人摘除出去，或者换成其他任何一个人，大概也不会有多少影响。  
他再次隔着桌上那盏摇曳的灯凝视着阿尔博特，数周之前的那句话又梗在他的喉头，不过比起诘问对方，更像是苛责自己。你想从我这里得到什么（我能给你些什么）。光冥思苦想，却也想不出什么答案，阿尔博特并未向他索求什么，他却先行不安起来，连烟杆里的火灭在眼皮底下都不曾知晓。阿尔博特轻轻拽过他的烟杆，用两只手一捂再放开，一簇明晃晃的火又重新突突地在黄铜口里跳着。光看着直发愣，问阿尔博特如何做到的，对方也只是促狭地笑，那笑意也像被他点燃的火苗一样被夜色温吞地捧着，从黑的指缝里小心地滑落到阿尔博特蓝色的眼睛里，烧出一股一股让他头晕目眩的烟，险些将他的心脏击穿。  
阿尔博特的耳朵动了动。门板被拍了三下，光几乎从椅子上跳起来，如梦初醒又如获大赦。他转身想去开门，阿尔博特猛地越过桌子抓住他的手腕，力道大到让他趔趄了一下，些许烟灰连着火星一同撒了出来。  
“我去看看是谁。”  
“先别开门。”  
光皱起眉。他安慰道：“估计是过路的旅人，没什么事的。”  
阿尔博特不说话，光被他拉着只能站在原地，看着那扇离他们只有几步之遥的门。过了差不多半分钟，又传来三下整齐的拍门声。光拔高嗓门，问了句是谁，门外的人没有回应。又过了半分钟，三下拍门声如同钟摆刻板地从门口传来。这下光也觉出了几分蹊跷，阿尔博特放开他的手腕，撑着桌子想站起来，结果伤腿吃不住劲，反倒疼得他倒抽一口气。  
“你别动了。”光小声说。  
一时间屋内只剩从外面传来的狂风吹击玻璃引发的凄厉呜咽。当拍门声第四次响起时，桌上的煤油灯也跟着一起熄灭，唯有阿尔博特的眼睛在一片黑暗里反着微弱的月光。光听见椅子在地上摩擦，阿尔博特跛着腿从他身边经过，走向门口。然后是一声闷响，大概是阿尔博特把重心整个靠在了门上，光不知道他是怎么凭借这副身子抓到野兔的。  
“走吧，”阿尔博特说，“这儿没有你要找的。”  
说完他就倚在门框那里，似乎是闭上了眼，因为屋子里唯二两点细微光源就此消失不见。光踌躇着，还是走到了橱柜旁边（路上被自己的椅子绊了一下），他把手探进柜子与墙的缝隙间，握住了剑柄。他等待着，过了一分钟，两分钟，门外再无任何动静，似乎是那执意想要进屋之人终于听从了阿尔博特的劝说离去了。  
“没事了？”  
“大概吧。”阿尔博特说，然后嘟囔了一句，怎么腿又变得这么疼。光拉开橱柜，在一片漆黑中摸索着寻找火柴。当煤油灯在他身后重新亮起时，他扭头发现阿尔博特已经无声无息坐回了椅子上，仿佛刚才的狼狈都只是光的幻觉，似乎只要对方想要，他就能像鬼魅般行动且毫不被人察觉。光拆开他腿上的绷带，惊讶于伤口的愈合速度，但阿尔博特对此似乎不太满意。以前没这么慢的，他说，然后垂眼看着光给他上药。我本来以为你撑不过去的，光给他把伤口重新包好，斟酌着词语，因为你发烧的样子实在是……挺吓人。  
我知道。阿尔博特说。光的视线在他左臂的纹身上徘徊，离近了看，那纹身的形状着实怪诞，仿佛一条沉睡在皮肤底下的蛇。光忍不住伸手抚摸，昨晚只有他一人知晓的亲密拉近了他与阿尔博特的距离，而对方似乎并不介意光的举动。他默许了光的手指在他皮肤表面的描摹，并将光几缕碎发别在了他的耳后。在后半夜，他们再次挤在一张小床上面朝彼此交换呼吸，待光沉沉睡去后，阿尔博特睁开眼，从他身边坐起，下床，来到了木门前。  
“再等一会儿吧，任妲·芮。”他说。  
他抱着胳膊，静候黑暗从屋中退潮。


End file.
